


A Dire Situation

by ywhiterain



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen, proper manners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: Set during season four. Elijah is working hard to repair his relationship with Kol by teaching him manners. <3
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson & Kol Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	A Dire Situation

The situation was quite dire.  
  
"Kol," Elijah said, very sharply. Kol, as he was wont, ignored him. Elijah was used to this behavior, but still could not help but find it quite grating. Niklaus and Rebekah at least had the decency to _listen_ to Elijah, even if they did not always end up heeding him.  
  
Elijah strode over to where his brother was planted and set a finger underneath his chin. "When I am speaking to you," Kol had the good sense to look a little afraid, if only briefly, as Elijah continued, "I expect you to pay attention."  
  
"And why should I care about your expectations?" Kol asked. He tried to get away, but Elijah moved into his space and effectively trapped him. "I already agreed to attend your stupid party and I even gave you my word that I wouldn't kill the," he smirked, "'honored guests.’" He tried without much success to get away when Elijah took out a handkerchief and began to clean up the blood that was staining his chin. _He‘s such a messy eater_ , Elijah thought, not without fondness. "Do you want me to give you a pinky swear too?"  
  
"I want," Elijah intoned his voice with _gravity_ and _meaning_ and gestured to pile of dead bodies surrounding the room, "for you to clean up this mess and dress yourself appropriately for the evening." He frowned and thought, for a moment. Then, he added, "It would also behoove you to send some sort of compensation to the families of these poor women. I will allow that your control has suffered over the time you've been confined in Niklaus' coffin. But that would only account for one death. Six is beyond overkill. You should have long outgrown your penchant for such decadence."  
  
"I'll send them gift baskets filled with money," Kol said, trying to move away from Elijah's handkerchief like a squirming toddler. Elijah was very good with toddlers and was able to clean him up without much of a fuss.  
  
"A check," Elijah said after he had cleaned up all the blood on his little brother's face, "and," He reached into Kol's back pocket and took out his MP3 player, "I will be taking ownership of this until you have proven to me that you will behave according to your station as an Original."  
  
"That's not much of a threat," Kol said as Elijah began gather the bodies into a pile for convenient disposal (if only Kol would show some appreciation for all the leg work Elijah did for him), "are you getting soft in your old age?"  
  
"I haven't taught you how to use a computer yet," Elijah reminded him. The thought of Kol, as he was at the moment, on the Internet was horrifying. The trolling problems would increase ten-fold. Worse, he might interrupt Elijah's well oiled online information gathering apparatus.  
  
"I'll just compel some local to teach me how to use it," Kol said.  
  
Elijah gave him a hard look. Kol looked away, scowling. "I suggest you don't. If you think Niklaus' punishments leave much to be desired, you will absolutely abhor the way I decide to teach you to behave."  
  
Kol grabbed a glass from off the table and threw it at his brother. Elijah caught it easily.  
  
"You have two hours to prepare for our engagement," Elijah reminded him.  
  
"Go to hell," Kol snapped.  
  
Elijah left him be with a final warning look. Although Kol sulked for three quarters of his allotted time, he did dress himself in the attire Elijah had thoughtfully bought him. He'd even buried the bodies. After the party ended with only one unnecessary death, he even made a show of writing checks to the families of the girls he'd killed. (The money came from one of Niklaus' accounts, which Elijah only thought fair.)  
  
All in all, Elijah thought their relationship was improving.


End file.
